The goal of this doctoral and postdoctoral training program is to educate scientists who will provide insights into the causes and prevention of birth defects and functional abnormalities of prenatal origin. Graduate students are selected from among the Molecular and Developmental Biology (MDB) Graduate Program matriculants with interest in birth defects and/or neurobehavioral effects of prenatal origin. MDB students take core classes in developmental biology, molecular genetics, cell biology, biochemistry, and ethics in research; teratology students additionally take courses in teratology, biostatistics, and toxicology (recommended). Neuroteratology students additionally take courses in neuroscience. Postdoctoral trainees take the teratology and ethics in research courses. Postdoctoral trainees enter the Training Program by applying directly to training faculty members. All training faculty operate active, extramurall funded laboratories and all have experience training graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Current and past trainees show excellent research productivity, all attend national meetings annually, and all have secured good positions upon completion. All trainees in the last 10 years have remained in science; many have entered the private sector thereby helping to fill the national shortage of teratologists in industry. Four pre-doctoral and three postdoctoral positions are requested. During the current funding period, the program has had additional success attracting URM trainees; in addition, curriculum changes have strengthened training in molecular genetics, developmental biology, and developmental diseases; a new research building and core facilities became available and the MDB faculty has expanded to 85, with the training grant faculty expanding to 15, 5 of whom are new to the grant. More training investigators now investigate environmental agents than 5 years ago. This program fills a unique niche as the only NIEHS training grant in teratology, the only one with a molecular genetics emphasis, and the only one with major focus on brain development. Teratology is not a specialty with its own academic home; accordingly, training in molecular developmental biology and/or neurobiology in addition to teratology provides trainees with flexibility to enter scientifi careers in teratology, developmental toxicology, neurobehavioral teratology, developmental biology, or developmental neuroscience with equal facility. This renewal continues the strengths of the program from the past and adds new faculty and resources to move teratology training to the next level of understanding the prenatal origins of disorders and diseases.